


番茄太爱我了怎么办

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship





	番茄太爱我了怎么办

*hyal

*1k+字极速短打

*清水abo

*标题你也知道 瞎起的

*你们要的番茄味信息素

*真甜饼 放心磕

  


  


  


  


番茄，乃红色的恶魔。不管你们吃不吃，反正我是不可能吃的。——白滨亚岚如是说。

“前辈…我喜欢你！”

此时摆在他面前的是一个艰难的选择。

他看着表白完后就在自己面前90度鞠躬，虔诚地等待自己回复的小森，默默叹了口气。

他今早刚收到这孩子的一条line消息，那时他的嘴里正叼着块吐司，大步流星的跑姿暴露了他游走在迟到边缘的事实。

“前辈…我好像…分化了…”

之后的一整天，他都在后悔自己在赶路的时候看了小森的那条消息，而不是选择专注在跑步和咀嚼面包这两件大事上。

白滨想了一天要怎么回复小森，最后到了放学要去社团了，两人的聊天记录也只停留在那个白滨不小心给出的那个“已读”上。

那一整天放学前他都没怎么见着小森，也不知道是不是刻意躲着自己。

反正他是有刻意躲着小森，毕竟他是个O这件事小森老早就知道了。

况且这几天还是发情期，白滨是生怕自己一个不小心忘带抑制剂，被刚分化的小A隼给诱拐去了。

嗯？他为什么默认小森是个A？

不过倒也是事实，就当这是男人的第七感吧。

在这句表白前，他们俩也在舞蹈训练结束后聊了不少，至少抑制剂的相关使用事项的话，小森还是能从白滨那取点经的。

可是问题出在了小森表白前的那几秒。

白滨确确实实地感受到了，从身旁的后辈身上传来的，浓郁的…

番茄味儿。

小森当然意识到了自己信息素的这股味道，他就怕在学校的时候给前辈闻到了，所以一整天都有意识地躲着他，试图平复自己刚分化的激动心情和因为番茄味信息素带来的巨大悲伤。

还好，放学后的舞蹈部部室里弥漫着一股浓郁的巧克力味的信息素的味道，小森就算不去察看周围人的神情也能知道那是佐野玲於的信息素味道，而此时，巧克力味的罪魁祸首正盯着窗外打棒球的那个土豆，小脸还红扑扑的。

小森一边觉得这事不行，不能让自己的多年的好哥们被一个陈年土豆给随手拱走。另一边他又暗喜，还好有这股味道盖着自己的淡淡的番茄味，他才能在与白滨共处的这几个小时内不被对方察觉到什么异样。

然而你也知道，瞒是不可能瞒住的。

于是小森就赶在事态发展得更糟糕之前，先自暴自弃似的跟白滨表了个白，完了还给人鞠了个躬，坐等被发好人卡。

小森觉得白滨也不是不喜欢自己，但他一定不喜欢这破信息素的味道。

该死的！

他在心里默默拍了自己一万下大腿，始终低着的脸上五官都拧在了一起。

“啊…怪不得一天都要躲着我啊…”

蝉在外头的树上叫了大概有一百来声之后，白滨终于开口，小森也敢谈抬起了一点点头，给白滨展示了他的美丽抬头纹和无辜小眼神。

之后，小森的视线跟着白滨的脸一点点向下移动。

白滨蹲在小森面前，先是一双闪亮的大眼睛直直地撞到小森的瞳里，再是两片温润的唇瓣撞上小森的两瓣。

“番茄我确实不行，但是番茄味的隼的话完全没问题呀。这就做肉的料理的时候会放葱放姜一样，只是调味嘛，重要的还是肉本身不是吗？”

小森看着那张贴得离自己极近的脸上绽露的笑颜，心里也像开了朵花一样。

不对，不是心里开了朵花。

小森愣了一下，有些失神。

他撑着自己的膝盖慢慢蹲了下来，眼前还有些发黑。

他红彤彤的鼻头在肉眼不可见的范围内动了动，确认了面前的可人儿身上分明散发着好闻的花香。再仔细一闻，像是栀子花的香味，是一种说不上浓，也说不上淡的正好的味道，也是能让小森沉醉的味道。

“我也喜欢隼。”

两种味道混杂在了整个部室里，说不上协调，但还算有一点甜。


End file.
